BACKFIRED!
by Product of Boredum
Summary: LOok in side the first chapter is the complete story please read it! Fluffy and Gome rate m for language and for now thats if it changes i'll lett you know.
1. Summery

**BACKFIRED!!**

**SUMMERY**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Kagome is the school's Punk Goddess. Sesshomaru in the school's prep god. Prefect match right? Oh So WRONG!!!!!! They have hated each other's guts since preschool. But their best friends Sango, Ayme, Miroku, and Koga have a plan to change all that after a fight Sesshomaru and Kagome have will their plan work or will it _**BACKFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**A/N: Ok. You may think this is crazy but Inuyasha is barley in this story from the chapter ideas I've so far but that may change I'm not sure bout that yet I want be able to update on this story till after the 1/9/10 because I will have to go back to school that and then I'll give the next chapter to my beta sorry. But still I hope ya'll will read this story.**

_**!(ZIRRA)!**_


	2. Headstrong

Hey sorry for the wait but here it is.

Chapter1 Headstrong

I don't own headstrong or Inuyasha

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCKIN HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PREPY ASSHOLE" , yelled a girl with black hair with turquoise and lime green streaks, blue eyes, tall, and at her school , Hishio High School or to them know as HHS, she is know as the punk goddess, Kagome.

"I don't listen to punk bitches", stated a very tall guy, with long silver hair, and golden eyes, know at HHS as the prep god , Sesshomaru.

"Thank you I know I'm a punk bitch " "NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME", yelled Kagome and she didn't look to happy.

"You crazy little bitch I don't listen to things like you . SO SHUT THE HELL UP" he said all to clam. He was getting tired of her yelling.

"DAMNIT I HATE YOU ASSHOLE, BASTERED YOU PROBLY GOT SOMEONE'S PRICK STUCK UP YOUR ASS", she said as she got out her I pod touch and put in the headphones so she could ignore the asshole until they got out of computer class and away form the prick prep.

As he watched her listen to her I pod he heard the song that was playin was Headstrong. He watched her sing along with the I pod without bein noticed. She sang:

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,Contemplating everything you ever saidNow I see the truth, I got doubtA different motive in your eyes and now I'm outSee you laterI see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in goldSee inside, inside of our heads (yeah)Well now that's overI see your motives inside, decisions to hide[Chorus:](Fuck!)Back off Ill take you onHeadstrong to take on anyoneI know that you are wrongHeadstrong were headstrongBack off Ill take you onHeadstrong to take on anyoneI know that you are wrong and this is not where you belongI cant give everything awayI wont give everything away[Verse 2:]Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very bestI see you're full of shit, and that's alrightThat's how you play, I guess you'll get through every nightWell now that's overI see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in goldSee inside, inside of our heads (yeah)Well now that's overI see your motives inside, decisions to hide[Chorus][Verse 3:]I know, I know all about [x3]I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide[Chorus]

When she was done singing she thought the song remained her of someone, but she was not sure of who though. She sat in thought for the rest of class and was thankful when the bell for them to leave rang. When the bell rang she walked outside to her black Mustang GT 5.0 with a turquoise and lime green dragon on it with black rimes on those she had Goodyear racing eagles when she got there her friend Sango was already waiting on her. Sango saw kagome was pissed and she was so right.

On their way home Kagome told Sango what happened, Sango said "Ayme wants to go clubin tonight you in." Kagome said "hell yeah as Sango got and said she be there bout 7.

A/N: ok sorry for the wait and all I've been very busy and sorry for any mistakes I gave my beta some time off cause she has been having some shitass weeks lately . But any if I get time I'll update I love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fighter

Sorry again for the wait.

Chapter 2 Fighter

I don't own any lyrics or Inuyasha characters Cry Cry.

When Kagome got home she failed to she her answering machine light blinking, so she went up stairs to take a shower and get ready to go to Sango's to get her and Ayme so they could go to Club Slayer, which Sango's father owned. She was about to get in the shower when her cell phone started to play:

Makes me that much strongerMakes me work a little bit harderIt makes me that much wiserSo thanks for making me a fighterMade me learn a little bit fasterMade my skin a little bit thickerMakes me that much smarterSo thanks for making me a fighter

She picked up her I phone and looked at the number she saw it was her bothers school so she answered saying "Hello".

A females Voice came asking " Is this Kagome Higurashi?"

" Um yes this is she" Kagome answered calmly.

" This is your brother's principal…………….

**A/N: ok short and sweet now sorry about it being short and about the mistakes that still be in this chapter after I have done the spell check. My beta is still on a vacation **

**So bare with me here please. **

**Now please press the pretty little button and I'll update soon -_-**


	4. Numb

Hey so sorry for the wait.

Here it is.

BACKFIRED!

Chapter3 NUMB

I don't own numb or Inu.

This is Izayoi Taisho the principal of Tama Jr. High.

Oh Hi. Is everything alright? Ask a worried Kagome.

Hai, everything is fine. sota has got in a fight and has been suspended. But we could not get hold of your mother or grandfather to come get him, so could you come pick him up. Said Izayoi

Oh hai, I'll be there soon. Said Kagome.

Kagome got in her car and sped to her brother's school the whole way trying to reach her mom or jichan.

When she walked in the school office she saw her brother standing by a beautiful lady with long black hair.

When she was in front of them the lady spoke.

Hi. I'm Izayoi Taisho the principal. Your brother and the other boy have been suspended for two weeks. The boy your brother fought has been sent to the hospital with a broken arm and 3 cracked ribs. Said Izayoi.

Ok, thank I have called my mother and told her, she is out of town but will been home later tonight she will make sure he has the proper punishment. Said Kagome.

After they were in the car and leavening the school Kagome asked her brother why he beat the shit out of the kid. He was make fun of me and Rin. He made her cry. Said Sota.

Oh ok, with that she turned on her Disturbed CD, when she did the song numb blared

_**************Lyrics***************BleedingI'm crying I'm fallingI'm bleeding 'm crying I'm fallingI'm bleeding now I'mCrying out I'mFalling down and I'mFeeling nothing likeLaughing now I'mStopping now I'mReaching out and I'mFeeling nothingYeah, you have created a rift within meNow there have been several complicationsthat have left me feeling nothingI might say, you were wrong to take it from meLeft me feeling nothingCrawling now I'mBeaten down I'mTortured now and I'mFeeling nothing likeHunting now I'mStalking now I'mReaching out and I'mKilling nothingYeah, you have created a rift within meNow there have been several complicationsthat have left me feeling nothingI might say, you were wrong to take it from meLeft me feeling nothingI can feel you ripping and tearing andFeeding and growing inside of meRipping and tearing andFeeding and growing inside of meI want this, more than you knowI need this, give it back to me!Yeah, you have created a rift within meYou are the cause of these horrid complicationsThat are Ripping and tearing andFeeding and growing inside of meYeah, you have created a rift within meNow there have been several complicationsThat are ripping, tearingFeeding, growingRipping, tearingRipping and tearing andFeeding and growing inside of meI want this, more than you knowI need this, give it back to me_!

When they got home Kagome called and told Sango what happened they decided they would go clubbing tomorrow.

**A/N: ok so heads up I have chapters 4, 5, 6, & 7 wrote but I want update till I have 10 reviews so please review. Love ya.**


	5. Changed Plans

OK I give up so here is the next chapter

I don't own INU!!!

_BACKFIRED!_

_CHAPTER 4_

_Changed Plans_

**Kagome woke up the next Morin, toke a shower, did her hair, got dressed, and was out the door to go shopping for a cute out fit for tonight. By the time she got home it was eight o'clock. She ran up stairs to get ready.**

**She had her hair in a low side ponytail with gold steaks. She wore her black denim mini skirt, a black and gold shirt, and black boots with four inch gold heels, with black and gold jewelry. Her make up was black and gold eye shadow, black mascara with gold eyelash tips, light gold lip gloss, and black and gold nails. When she was done she took one last look and went down stairs to wait for the limo.**

**When she got down stairs her phone started to play Fighter By Christina Aguilera. She picked up and said, "Hello?'**

"**Yeah is this Kagome? " , asked a deep husk voice**

"**Um yea this is her. Who is this?", ask Kagome.**

"**This is Sesshomaru." , he answered.**

"_**WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" , **_yelled a now very pissed Kagome.

" Look calm down I called to give you a heads up. Our friends are going to try and get us drunk and ditch us at the club alone in the vip room." said Sesshomaru.

"Why are they gonna do that?", asked a now somewhat calm Kagome.

" They know our fighting has gotten worse this year, so my best guess is to get us together and put a stop to it" , he said.

"Well the sneaky little bustards! I have an idea, are you gonna be in the limo?" , asked a evil looking Kagome.

"Yes. Why", asked Sesshomaru.

"Well we both know they want stop till they get what they want, so how about we pretend to go out for a while and then get in a huge fight and break up" , said Kagome

"That's a good idea how about we test it tonight and if it works I'll come over to your house tomorrow to discuses details" Suggest Sesshomaru.

"Yeah lets do that" said Kags 

"Well the limo is here so I got to go see you soon" said Sesshomaru as he hung up.

When the limo got to her house, she got in and sat right in Sesshomaru' s lap. When she did he rapped his arms around her waist liking the way she felt in his a little to much. He bent down and whispered in her ear for her to look at their friends faces. When she did it caused her to giggle. That just sent her friend in to more shock.

But before they could ask what was going on, the limo stopped and they got out and made their way to the VIP room.

**A/N: ok there ya'll go and I give up on reviews. I'll try and update soon but I'm starting a new story called The Diamond at Midnight and it's a cross over between Inuyasha and twilight. It'll be my first cross over and form my understanding those are hard to write so it will take a lot of time, focus, and help for others who write them so, I really don't when I'll update.**

**Love Ya'll all**

**PoB**


	6. NOTICE

_**Dear readers,**_

_**This is not another. I am posting this to inform you that I am unsure when I will update because my mother is about to have spinal cored surgery soon. I must help her since this is my spring break. My six year old cousin is in ICU because she just had a major surgery as well but she is fine for what my annt says. But I am sad that she is in Washington D.C. and not. Please keep reading. I'll try to update I promise.**_

_**Product of Boredom**_


End file.
